1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable shields, and more particularly, to portable ballistic shields.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable shields may be employed for personal protection by law enforcement, military, security, and other personnel. Such portable shields may be typically carried and employed by one person, although the shield may be placed to shelter additional persons behind it.
Ballistic shields are one type of portable shield that are designed to provide additional protection against ballistic projectiles (e.g., bullets fired from a gun). As used herein, a xe2x80x9cballisticxe2x80x9d shield or material may be defined as having the property of stopping, or severely retarding the progress of, a projectile such as a bullet. As used herein, xe2x80x9cballisticxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably with xe2x80x9cbulletproof,xe2x80x9d though ballistic material may not be completely impenetrable to all types of bullets and other projectiles under all situations.
Ballistic shields, although portable, are typically of unitary construction (i.e., one continuous piece), necessitating their storage and transportation in a somewhat large space, such as a van. In an emergency situation (e.g., where shots have been fired, hostages taken, etc.), the so-called xe2x80x9cfirst responderxe2x80x9d may be the security personnel or other authority that is physically closest to the situation. This first responder may not have access to a needed ballistic shield, because the space requirements of a unitary, personal ballistic shield do not permit everyday transport and storage of such shields by typical first responders.
Therefore, there exists a need for a personal ballistic shield that may be compactly stored and rapidly deployed.
Apparatuses consistent with the principles of the invention address this and other needs by providing a number of foldably connected ballistic plates that may be extended to form an integral shield. Overlapping ballistic sections may be affixed to cover seams or gaps between adjacent ones of the connected plates.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a ballistic shield may include a first ballistic plate including a ballistic material. A second ballistic plate may also include the ballistic material. The second ballistic plate may be connected to a side of the first ballistic plate so that the first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate may fold together to substantially overlap. A gap may exist between the first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate when not folded together. An overlapping ballistic section may include the ballistic material. The first overlapping ballistic section may be connected to one of the first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate so that the overlapping ballistic section covers the gap between the first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate.
In another implementation consistent with principles of the invention, a foldable ballistic shield may include a number of foldably connected ballistic portions. Each of the ballistic portions may include a panel of ballistic material. At least one overlapping ballistic section may be moveably connected to at least one of the number of foldably connected ballistic portions to overlap at least one seam between adjacent ones of the number of foldably connected ballistic portions. Each of the at least one overlapping ballistic sections may include a section of ballistic material.
In a further implementation consistent with principles of the invention, a ballistic shield may include a first ballistic plate including a ballistic material. A second ballistic plate may include the ballistic material and may be connected to a side of the first ballistic plate. The first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate may fold together to substantially overlap. A fabric may cover the first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate. The fabric may connect the first ballistic plate and the second ballistic plate.
In still another implementation consistent with principles of the invention, a ballistic shield may include a first ballistic panel including a transparent ballistic section. A second ballistic panel may be rotatably connected to the first ballistic panel. A third ballistic panel may be rotatably connected to the second ballistic panel. A first ballistic section may be moveably connected to one of the first and second ballistic panels to overlap a gap between the first and second ballistic panels. A second ballistic section may be moveably connected to one of the second and third ballistic panels to overlap a gap between the second and third ballistic panels.